Loss
by HopeInHell21
Summary: Random ideas that pop up in my head
1. Chapter 1

The emptiness seemed to eat at my insides, leaving me feeling hollow. The cold air left goose flesh on my bare arms and I could feel a cold aura in the room. I knew who it was, but I was shocked they showed up, he must have wanted something, BADLY. I could imagine his reaction when I finally told him I was over the petty crush on the mortal boy, the smug grin that would never reach his eyes. Why wouldn't it you ask? It was all because the once prominent feelings he had for me now only felt like an obligation. He would marry me and pretend to be happy but never would, unless I was the one to call off the wedding. He wanted me to call off the wedding so he could be with her, why wasn't I shocked he fell for my better looking best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was mind shattering, I could barely stutter out his name with what I could tell would be one of my last breaths, Alon...zo.

I let out a moan as I stretched, this day was already off to a fantastic start. I sauntered over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I took out the braids in my hair fluffed it out, slathered on some red and hurriedly ran out the door.  
I couldn't wait to see them Lauren was bringing her boyfriend Gordy over to the meeting spot. I ran past the park and ended up next to this creepy looking old tree we had designated as the meeting spot. There she was my best friend, she had long red hair (more of an orange in reality) and stood at only 5'1 while her boyfriend was a solid 5'11. He had dark blonde hair an easy going attitude, one of Lauren's best choices. I jogged over to them and yelled out "Yo L, Gord-man!"


	3. Chapter 3

**"I missed you" I murmured into the crook of his neck. I could feel the fat hot tears rolling down my face. I forgotten how nice it felt to just stay there, wrapped in his arms, not giving a damn about anything. I could feel him shaking, trying to contain the sobs that were coming out of him. He had always been an open book, his face showing everything he was thinking. At that moment I knew what my answer would be, it wouldn't have been anything else "This might be a little late, soldier, but, I do". I stood there in his arms waiting for it to finally sink in, and when it did he looked down on me with eyes wide and sparkling and scooped me up in his arms twirling us around. He had waited for this answer since the day before he left for the war, and now he had it.**


	4. Chapter 4

From:

**Landon Starr** (landon_starr )This sender is in your contact list.

Sent:

Thu 4/04/13 6:37 PM

To:

Madisyn Starr (starrlight2.0 )

**I jammed my headphones into my ears trying to block out the sound of screaming and breaking glass. The song was oddly fitting for this moment.**

**(I'm not superhuman, someone save me from the hate.)**

**I was banging my foot to the sound of the guitars, trying to erase the sounds from my ears.**

**(I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me just in time.)**

**I just wished that he would come to get me like he promised, to whisk me away from all this hate and anger.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was thrown into existence with the death of a human and the birth of an angel.  
Angels are not born like humans, we are the soul of an extraordinary human that has passed on. We retain the personality of this human, be it a soldier that faced his fears day after day, a woman fighting for the rights of her gender, or even a person who stood up to face his own demons.  
When we are born we all have wings the color of newly fallen snow, but this trait is not desirable. We all want wings that shimmer with every color know to man. Every color represents an experience to this specific angel. Have you ever heard of a fallen angel? This is an angel that has not gathered the beautiful colors but instead gathers dark experiences that will forever taint their soul.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of a gunshot in the flat above me was what got me to stop reading my book and find out what was going on, our landlady had left to go see family out of town so it was just me and Emma in the building. I got up and cautiously walked out of my flat, i walked up the stairs and got up to Emma's flat. i walked up to the door and carefully knocked, the door creaked open and i was met with a morbid sight. The splatter of blood and occasionally brain matter that was slowly dropping off the ceiling and into the blood on the floor had piqued my interest, and I stepped closer to better observe the body and the surrounding gore. Emma's skull had been decimated by the bullet and shards of it could be found in the blood. Her hand was still closed around the gun that had blown her brains out, and her legs were splayed at an unnatural angle.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the deep scarlet pool at my wrist and gently overflow to drip onto the tile. The blood seemed to contrast so heavily with everything in the room, the soft cream of the inside of my wrist, the faded tan of the tile, and the stark white of the walls. I couldn't believe that such a beautiful color could exist inside my dull body. Yet there it was, slowly  
drip  
drip  
dripping  
never flowing like water, it was much to thick to flow, but it seemed to try and stay together until it was ripped apart by gravity. My vision was becoming darker and I was starting to feel dizzy, I knew I would pass out soon and die not long after that. I must have become delirious because I saw a dark shadow of a being creep into the room, it slithered under the door and started to get bigger and bigger until it was the shape of an extremely tall yet borderline anorexic man. His body was made of shadows darker than the sky at midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain was mind shattering, I could barely stutter out his name with what I could tell would be one of my last breaths, "Alon...zo".

I let out a moan as I stretched, this day was already off to a fantastic start. I sauntered over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I took out the braids in my hair fluffed it out, slathered on some red lipstick and hurriedly ran out the door.  
I couldn't wait to see them, Lauren was bringing her boyfriend Gordan over to the meeting spot. I ran past the park and ended up next to this creepy looking old tree we had designated as the meeting spot. There she was my best friend, she had long red hair (more of an orange in reality) and stood at only 5'1 while her boyfriend was a solid 5'11. He had dark blonde hair an easy going attitude, one of Lauren's best choices. I jogged over to them and yelled out "Yo L, Gord-man!"


End file.
